


Greed Can't Be This

by redyarns



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acts of Devotion, Heartbeats Zine, M/M, Post canon, and phichit loves it, angst whom, but he's trying his best, fluff all the way, seung-gil's bad at words, smitten Phichit Chulanont, smitten Seung-gil Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redyarns/pseuds/redyarns
Summary: The point was - Phichit was perfect. Well, not perfect (the boy takes a thousand selfies a day), but he was pretty damn close to it. And Seung-gil, as far as he was concerned, was the farthest from it.But Seung-gil was a stubborn man, and dammit, he had never wanted someone like he wanted Phichit before - like his soul weeped gently whenever he was away and like his entire skating season was suddenly dedicated to him (the theme of Devotion, he had called it).So Seung-gil would put up one hell of a fight before letting Phichit go.





	Greed Can't Be This

 

Seung-gil wasn’t a talkative person. He’d rather just sit there quietly, reading a book or scrolling through Twitter with a cool expression and ignorant of what was going on around him. At least, that’s what most people thought.

 

He was quiet.

 

But when he sat there, flipping page after page and taking small sips of his coffee, he was doing anything but ignoring everyone surrounding him. He looked from the corners of his eyes and he observed.

 

He supposes it’s the reason why he knows so much about his competitors - _friends_ \- when they hardly knew anything about him past his name. He knew that despite what others may think, Viktor and Yuuri had a love as pure as can be. He knew that Chris preferred black coffee over anything else. He knew that Sara and Mila had something going on behind everyone except for him.

 

He also knew that Phichit, that skater from Thailand, was very, very annoying. He was annoying in a way that he could be bouncing in his spot in one moment then become a serious competitor the next. He was annoying in a way that entranced Seung-gil everytime he skated. He was annoying in a way that admittedly made Seung-gil feel a little guilty about his cold demeanor.

 

Seung-gil wasn’t one to deny his own feelings. Denial only lead to problems, and that was what he wanted to avoid more than anything. So yes. Phichit Chulanont was someone he wanted to reach out to. And that hadn’t happened in a long time.

 

And maybe he was cute.

 

Maybe.

 

Point being, it was that Seung-gil ached to connect with Phichit. He wanted that easy going friendship the Thai skater had with Yuuri. It was interesting, and almost borderline fascinating how deep Seung-gil’s quiet yearning went.

 

Sometimes - and he’d never admit this out loud - he scrolled through Phichit’s Instagram, looking at the flood of pictures and captions and feeling a small squeeze inside his chest.

 

It was strange.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

Seung-gil wasn’t feeling particularly good that day. The plane had been louder than usual - a woman had been chattering endlessly behind him, annoying him with her high pitched voice. A man had been mumbling under his breath constantly. His coach had practically abandoned him and went straight for first class, which Seung-gil refused to pay for because it was just a waste of money.

 

All in all, his sour mood was evident, as proven by people avoiding him like the plague while shooting him nervous glances.

 

Until the muffled sounds of a little girl crying reached his ears.

 

Seung-gil stopped, blinking, before swiveling his head left to right and finally spotting two people in the midst of other travelers bustling about in the airport.

 

He sucked in a sharp breath when he realized the taller figure was Phichit - one that looked clearly distraught as he tried to console the little girl crying her eyes out by his feet.

 

Seung-gil softened, because despite what many thought, he loved children. And seeing this little girl cry was breaking his heart. (He ignored how a voice inside his head whispered it was a great opportunity to meet Phichit as well.)

 

He strolled over, his suitcase rolling behind him silently.

 

“Seung-gil!” Phichit breathed.

 

Seung-gil blinked at him, before glancing down at the girl. Feeling his cold expression melting away to a small smile, he bent down until he was of equal height with her. She blinked her large, green eyes, chubby cheeks still bright red from her excessive crying and a few tears rolling down to her small chin.

 

He glanced back up at Phichit, who was watching them in something akin to awe. Mortified at the heat rising to his cheeks, he looked away, turning his attention back to the little girl.

 

“I-I want Mama,” she hiccuped, releasing one fist from Phichit’s pants leg and rubbing it to her eye.

 

He smiled sweetly, the small upturn of his lips capturing her attention and causing curiosity to swim in her eyes along with the fear and sadness. He slowly reached into his backpack behind him, somehow not breaking eye contact and managing to brandish a small little plush of a husky that had been tossed towards him during his free program.

 

She brightened, and gave a small little sniffle before reaching out and cradling the husky in her arms. She cooed, enamored.

 

Wordlessly, he stood up and reached out a hand towards her.

 

Tears now fully gone, she brightened at the offered hand and wrapped it in her own, her fingers too small to completely wrap around his palm. Gently, he curled his fingers around hers, and started to lead her towards somewhere where people could see her better and where her mother could hopefully find her.

 

“She likes you.” The awe-inspired voice that was muttered beside his ear nearly made Seung-gil jump.

 

Seung-gil turned slightly to see Phichit alongside him, who apparently decided to trot along with them.

 

“She was lost.” Seung-gil muttered back, his cheeks slowly heating up. He fumbled with his scarf and pulled it up to his nose to hide the obvious blush upon his pale skin. The girl beside him was now chattering away, seemingly forgetting about her plight and swinging the husky plush around enthusiastically.

 

“I wouldn’t have pegged you as someone who’s good with kids,” Phichit said, and he peered at him with bright, curious eyes.

 

And maybe something in him swelled a little angrily at that - because he didn’t want to be labeled as that weird, quiet, Korean boy who skated with an emotionless face. A quick bubble of courage welled up in his throat, and with a fiery gaze, Seung-gil turned his head to fully face Phichit. “And I wouldn’t have pegged you as someone who judges others.”

 

It was so, _so_ satisfying to see Phichit go breathless at that. His eyes widened, cheeks dusted a slight pink as he abruptly stopped. Seung-gil adjusted his scarf a little more to hide his own red cheeks as he waved slightly to a disheveled looking woman.

 

After giving the little girl to the frantic mother - “Look, look! Mister Nice Guy gave me this puppy!” - Seung-gil stood, watching with an almost fond look as the girl and mother disappeared into the sea of people.

 

He glanced behind him and saw Phichit still standing there.

 

Sighing, he reached into his pack once more, and scooped out yet another plush - this time, a cute little dumpling with big eyes and an adorable blush.

 

Digging around a little more, he produced a little sticky pad and a pen later. He scrawled something down.

 

Wordlessly, Seung-gil approached Phichit and shoved the plushie into his hands.

 

After Seung-gil walked away, Phichit would turn the doll over in his hands and see the smooth, slanted writing on the green sticky note with black ink.

 

_Stop looking so stressed._

 

He smiled.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

They meet again only a month later.

 

It was in Georgia, a good long ways from his home rink back in Korea. It was good that he came here, he had told himself, because lately he’d been getting increasingly more irritated by his coach and her stiff, controlling teaching. He needs more fluidity, he had decided, and was currently “on leave”.

 

In reality, he was actually looking for a new coach - not that his current one knew. He’s heard good things about rinks based in Georgia.

 

“Seung-gil?”

 

The voice made him pause just as he was about to pull on his skates and go warm up a little.

 

He looked up and met curious yet also excited brown eyes.

 

“Wow! We’re both here!” Phichit grinned, clasping his hands together with a loud clap and signalling his apparent happiness. “What a coincidence!”

 

His cheeks now pink from something entirely unrelated to the cold of the rink, Seung-gil gave a half hum in response as he finished lacing his skates.

 

“My coach and I decided to move down here for a bit!” Phichit continued to beam. Normally, Seung-gil would have been irritated because he kept talking, but he was too distracted by the bright smile on Phichit’s face. Dimly, he wondered how someone could be so _happy_ all the time. He honestly thought he might be blinded by the sheer sunshine emitting from the dark skinned boy.

 

Vaguely, he realized that Phichit was still talking, so he tuned back in, standing up and drinking a few more sips from his bottle.

 

“ - ching more students, and I had no argument so I decided to follow him!” Phichit said, yammering his head off and following Seung-gil onto the ice.

 

“Do you ever stop talking?” Seung-gil said, and inwardly, he felt embarrassed. Even if his social skills were… lacking (completely not there), he still knew that what he said was rude and might even seem offensive to the other skater.

 

Instead, Phichit’s smile grew even wider.

 

“Nope!” The ‘p’ was popped.

 

Seung-gil released a huff of laughter, the corners of his lips turning up a little to reveal his amusement.

 

He eyed the other skater as he started warming up.

 

It’d be an interesting few months.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

Having Celestino as a coach was interesting. After he had left his previous coach - who had been quietly angry but let him go none the less - he had decided to become a skater under the Italian’s reign, and so far, it wasn’t bad at all.

 

Seung-gil shooed away the voice in his head that whispered _“Phichit doesn’t make it bad at all.”_

 

It was definitely interesting. Some days, Celestino came to the rink drunk, his words slurring and his eyes unfocused. Other days, he was calculating and judging, watching Seung-gil like a hawk every time he attempted a quad. And other days, he was so surprising and bursting with sporadic tendencies that it reminded Seung-gil of a child.

 

Still, he could at least now get more jumps down, and he wasn’t feeling as stiff as before.

 

Today was one of those days where Celestino was late - Seung-gil bet that he had gone drinking the night before and got hammered to the bone. If he had to guess, then he’d say that Celestino wouldn’t be at the rink until at least noon.

 

It wasn’t a horrible situation, he now had time to warm up and practice without being distracted by - ( _warm cocoa skin, bright laughter, dark eyes_ \- )

 

Seung-gil blinked as Phichit stumbled into the rink, his normally glowing appearance painfully muddled. His lips were tugged into a frown and when he laced his skates, his movements were so jerky and sharp that he nearly snapped off one of the laces.

 

_Something’s wrong._

 

Seung-gil avoided Phichit for the next hour - it wouldn’t do to aggravate him further.

 

At lunch break, in which Phichit’s mood has slowly been growing more sour and when even Celestino walked on eggshells around him, Seung-gil slipped out and wandered to a nearby cafe.

 

“Thank you,” he said softly as the barista gave him a large, steaming cup.

 

He took out a sharpie and quickly wrote down on the top - _It’s hot. Drink slowly._

 

Seung-gil left it in the locker room, on the bench where he knew Phichit always went to sit down on five minutes before practice started again to scroll through his phone one last time. ( _Give him your phone number, Instagram, Snapchat -_ )

 

When he came back a few minutes later - his water bottle had been left forgotten - the bench was empty.

 

He couldn’t stop the smile from tugging on his face.

 

It continued like that.

 

A month later, Phichit hadn’t come to practice - he had stayed home due to catching the flu. Seung-gil was there within ten minutes (ignoring Celestino’s protests) with a bag of homemade _jook_ , a large bottle of advil, and a good stack of unhealthy junk food he knew Phichit loved.

 

Even with his skin flushed pale and the dark bags underneath his eyes, Seung-gil couldn’t help but think Phichit was beautiful.

 

(Even more beautiful when he managed a weak but sweet smile.)

 

Two and a half weeks later - Phichit’s eldest hamster, Sunny, had gone missing. He was hysterical about it, clinging to Seung-gil with shaky hands and a desperate look on his face. Before Celestino could even say anything, Seung-gil had vanished.

 

Three hours later, he was back at the rink, his hair mussed and his clothes even dirtier. His hands cupped something furry and wiggling.

 

Phichit had wailed into his shoulder that day, sobbing out thank you’s and tight hands grabbing at his jacket. Seung-gil took it in stride, and merely patted Phichit’s back gently with little taps.

 

Over and over again, Seung-gil tried. He tried to express his feelings, his longing, through the actions he did - he was not a man of many words, and that scared him a little. What if Phichit hated him because of it?

 

See, it was like this: Phichit was… incredible. He was sunny. His smiles radiated warmth and playfulness - he was kind-hearted and generous, like that one time Seung-gil caught him passing out food to nearby homeless families. He knew when to make someone smile but also knew when to be comforting and a shoulder to cry on.

 

He _knitted_ a sweater for Gongjun! Seung-gil had always known that his dog was beautiful, but seeing her in such a cute and soft little thing… his Instagram had gained almost a thousand followers with the newest post of her laying down in the most adorable pink shirt.

 

The point was - Phichit was perfect. Well, not perfect (the boy takes a thousand selfies a day), but he was pretty damn close to it. And Seung-gil, as far as he was concerned, was the farthest from it.

 

But Seung-gil was a stubborn man, and _dammit_ , he had never _wanted_ someone like he wanted Phichit before - like his soul weeped gently whenever he was away and like his entire skating season was suddenly dedicated to him (the theme of _Devotion_ , he had called it).

 

So Seung-gil would put up one hell of a fight before letting Phichit go.

 

“Eat.” Seung-gil said in a soft tone, his voice far less harsh towards the Thai than it was for anyone else. Pale hands pressed a wrapped up sandwich into Phichit’s hands. Seung-gil had made sure it was his favorite - ham and swiss, honey mustard, lettuce, no tomatoes, and on carefully toasted white bread.

 

“You know,” Phichit’s eyes were twinkling as he grasped the sandwich but didn’t bother biting into it just yet. “Last year your theme was _greed_ . But this year it’s _devotion._ ”

 

Seung-gil stared, and his throat was too tight, his heart too fast and his hands too clammy. He didn’t bother speaking, instead taking notice that Phichit’s hands were slightly shaky in the chill of the rink. He immediately tugged off his gloves and slid one onto Phichit’s left hand.

 

“I don’t think you’re greedy, Seung-gil.” An ungloved hand wrapped around his own - Phichit’s skin was warm and smooth, the slightly smaller fingers holding tight against his own. Dark eyes came closer, and a warm breath was hovering over Seung-gil’s lips - “Far from it.”

 

“I don’t understand.” Seung-gil’s voice was a little rough, jagged from the spiking of his heartbeat.

 

“You’re the kindest person I know,” Phichit whispered, and his forehead rested against his own. “You took care of me when I was sick - you found Sunny - you make sure I eat everyday because we both know I’m a hot mess.”

 

A ghost of lips touching his was felt.

 

“You’re not greedy at all.”

 

Lips touched lips.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

“And here comes Phichit Chulanont, age 21, representing Thailand. He’s skating to _Sunday_ by GroovyRoom.”

 

“His theme for this year’s Grand Prix is _Gratitude_ , and has said that he dedicates his season to someone special to him.”

 

“Come to think of it, Seung-gil of Korea has said the same with his own theme, _Devotion._ Do you think they’ll reveal who their persons are? And - ah! A wonderfully placed triple axel!”

 

“Indeed, his jumps have been excellent this season so far - and I’m sure they will, at the end. It’s only a matter of time.”

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

_Instagram:_

 

 ** _phichit+chu_** **_posted:_**

_(Seung-gil and Phichit facing each other, their foreheads pressed together for the starting position of their pair skate, their matching costumes dully shining blue and red.)_

 

 **_phichit+chu commented:_ ** _Our program: Acts of Devotion! I love you babe ♡♡♡♡♡♡_ **_@seung-gillee_ **

 

 **_seung-gillee commented:_ ** _ <3 _

  


**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I wrote this as a piece for the Acts of Devotion part in the Heartbeats Zine, a Yuri!!! On Ice dedicated to spreading love for its characters through the languages of love. 
> 
> Check it out here along with all of its other amazing content creators! https://heartbeatszine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! http://redyarns.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT: Yeah, um, tumblr isn't really an option anymore. 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/redyarns_
> 
> Instagram: http://instagram.com/redyarns_


End file.
